Deleted Scene of Recess enemies (Lawson Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst and Clyde Philmore) Prank the Metal Punks By Their Living Room Upside-Down and Get Grounded
(Deleted Scene 1) TJ and the Gang were walking along, and they stopped by Kosta Karatzovalis' house. TJ: Ah! We're here! Let's pop round in Kosta's house for tea. Vince: Good idea, Teej! Let's go! Spinelli: That's a brilliant idea! Gretchen: I agree with Spinelli! Mikey: Me too! Gus: Me three! TJ and the Gang walked over to Kosta's house and he entered it. Then they entered the living room and discovered that was turned upside-down! TJ: Hey! Why is this living room upside-down?! Hey, Kosta! Come over here this instant! But there was no Kosta. TJ and the Gang looked around, and they spotted the Metal Punks' clothes on the floor. They saw eight bundles of clothes and eight pairs of shoes that belong to the Metal Punks. Spinelli: Hey! Whis is there glue on the floor? And why are those clothes stuck to the upside-down floor? Vince: I don't know. Maybe the wolves killed them. Gretchen: Eh, no they didn't. I'm afraid someone who is responsible of causing disappearances of them. Mikey: Oh no! This is terrible! Gus: I'm... I'm afraid. They're goooooooone! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TJ: Hey Gus, what's the matter? Gus: The Metal Punks are dead! And their clothes are stuck to the upside-down floor! The upside-down floor is the ceiling! And the rightside-up floor is the normal floor! Spinelli: Don't worry, we'll think of something. Gretchen: Maybe Lawson and his friends caused a disappearance of the Metal Punks. Spinelli was shocked. Spinelli: Why didn't you say so, Gretchen?! Gretchen: I'm afraid the Metal Punks are gone now. And we're all going to miss them forever. Vince: Yes, forever. TJ: Oh no, this whomps. Mikey: I'll never see them again! Gus: Me too, Mikey! The Metal Punks are our favourite punk band! This is terrible! Mikey: This is terrible, Vince! This is terrible! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Vince: Don't worry, Mikey! Don't worry! Everything's going to be fine! TJ: Come on, guys. Let's go home. It is a sad day. (Deleted Scene 2) Later that night, TJ was about to watch TV. TJ: Let's see what's on TV! TJ turned on the TV. The scene took place in the GNN News studio, Mort Chalk began to make an announcement. Mort Chalk: This is Mort Chalk. Big Story News. That afternoon was a terrible tragedy. Erwin Lawson and his friends Leo Gelman, Conrad Mundy, Greg Skeens, Richard Clark, Sue Bob Murphy, Kirsten Kurst and Clyde Philmore broke into the Metal Punks' house, and they turned the Metal Punks' living room upside-down to prank the Metal Punks. Then they sneaked out of the house and they smeared powerful glue on the Metal Punks' heads. When the Metal Punks got into their living room and they got themselves stuck on their heads with all their weight pressing down on them, they caught the dreaded shrinks, their bodies were compressing downwards so that they eventually shrunk away into nothing. And that was the end of the Metal Punks. Anyways, stay tuned because there are more commercials showing up. We will see you after the break. TJ was horrified. TJ: What?! It can't be! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How could Lawson and his friends do that to the Metal Punks! TJ turned angry. TJ: I'll get you for this, Lawson! Just you wait! CAST Eric as TJ Detweiler Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Joey as Mikey Blumberg Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Dallas as Mort Chalk Category:Deleted Scenes Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Gelman deserves Category:All Mundy deserves Category:All Skeens deserves Category:All Lazy Kid deserves Category:All Sue Bob Murphy deserves Category:All Kurst the Worst deserves Category:All Clyde Philmore deserves Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff